klaskyverse_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel Wiley (Void Walker)
is a realm master in the Klaskyverse who has the ability to control the Void. He is the current Void Walker and the pupil of Theodore. While first emerging in Year Three, Nigel has known about and struggled with his powers since he was 13. Biography Origin Nigel was born on April 20th in Beadell Village to loving parents Barega and Alinga Wiley. Unable to support their child in their small village, the couple moved 3 miles west to the metropolis of Beadell City. At age thirteen, Nigel began to exhibit strange abilities, such as: small-scale subconscious probability manipulation, matter manipulation, and energy projection. When he informed his parents about the strange events occurring around him, they decided it is time to take him to village elders to teach him about the legend of the Void Walker. It was here that he learned from his grandmother he was destined to become the next Void Walker, and that, when he was ready, he would travel the world to find the previous Void Walker and learn the full extent of his abilities. Nigel had managed to keep his powers in check for the next three years, however, when he was sixteen his powers culminated to ridiculous heights. Nigel decided it was the last straw when, while sitting in his room watching a car commercial, accidentally transported the car and its occupant from the commercial set and into his bedroom. Nigel dropped out of high school and lived a life of seclusion in Beadell Village, receiving lessons from his parents when they visited his new home. Upon turning 18, the Elders decided that it was time for Nigel to begin the Great Trek. Nigel said his goodbyes to his friends and family, packed his bags and began his five year adventure to find the previous Void Walker. Going off weak leads and local legends, Nigel eventually found the previous Void Walker, now calling himself the Void Teacher, hiding away in the Siberian Mountains. From there Theodore, the Void Teacher, tought Nigel how to control and use his power with intent and full intensity. But little did they know that trouble would be brewing over the horizon, and a threat the likes of no one has seen would soon threat all the realms and put Nigel's abilities to the test. To overcome this threat, Nigel must embrace the Void and become The Void Walker. Personality As Nigel: TBA As Void Walker: TBA Powers and Abilities As Nigel: *'Spiritual Connection to the Void': As a natural Void Walker, Nigel was born with a spiritual connection to the Void, allowing him to subconsciously communicate to it and draw on its energy to achieve many powers. **'Interdimensional Communication': **'Small-Scale Spacetime Manipulation': **'Probability Manipulation': **'Energy Projection': As Void Walker: *'Void Manipulation': The Void Walker is a state in which a Void Child can fully cooperate and control the Void and its forces, allowing him to remake and reshape the Void as see fit and call upon even more of its energy than before, at the cost of some self-autonomy and morality. **'Interdimensional Communication': **'Spacetime Manipulation': **'Matter Manipulation': The Void Walker can manipulate and disfigure matter, allowing him to merge two objects together, take matter apart into its base components or even destroy matter altogether. **'Probability Manipulation': **'Energy Projection': **'Conjuring': ***'Void Monsters': ***'Portals': **'Teleportation': **'Flight': **'Superhuman Strength': **'Superhuman Speed': **'Superhuman Durability': **'Enhanced Senses': Category:Realm Masters Category:Humans